1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting layer, and more particularly, to a forming method and a structure of a light emitting layer that includes a quantum structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plane displays with whole colors and high brightness are the important future product in the photo-electric property under the image requirement of people. The light emitting component that emits light efficiently, i.e. the LED based on Si composition, is the best choice in the future of the light source of the plane display. For developing the whole color light sources, some investigators suggest to increase the emitting efficiency of light emitting layers due to the Quantum Confinement Effects by constructing porous Si and nanocrystalline Si from monocrystalline silicon. The nano-structure of the light emitting layers may be constructed from ┌top to down┘, i.e. Mechanical Milling, etched by etchant, or piling up atoms or molecules, or be constructed form ┌bottom to up┘, i.e. Gas Phase Condensation (GPC), Molecular Beam Epitaxy, or Combustion Flame-Chemical Vapor Condensation (CF-CVC). The prior methods of forming nano-structure of light emitting layers include some disadvantages, i.e. irregular quantum structure, lower producing efficiency, or additional, hard operating, and expensive devices yet.
So that it is necessary to improve the disadvantages of a quantum structure of light emitting layers in the prior art.